Muerta para el mundo
by Shirley Vulturi
Summary: Didyme Vulturi ha sido traicionada por su propio hermano, Aro. Aquel en quien confiaba por encima de todos, ha intentado matarla. Mas no lo ha conseguido y ahora la dan por muerta. No tiene ganas de vivir, no tiene a Marcus, no tiene nada. Sólo algo la mantiene centrada en el presente: Conseguirá su venganza, cueste lo que cueste.
1. Traición

¡Hola! Aquí vengo con un fic de Didyme Vulturi (¡por fin!) después de haber estado un montón de tiempo sin interesarme por Crepúsculo otra vez (culpa de mi afición a Harry Potter y Los Juegos del Hambre). A ver si os gusta. No creo que sea un fic muy largo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Sthepenie Meyer, no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 1: Traición.

* * *

**Muerta para el mundo**

* * *

No me puedo creer que esto me esté pasando. Aro, mi propio hermano, mi hermano biológico, me ha traicionado e intentado matarme. Yo, que tanto confiaba en él, que lo quería y respetaba por encima de todos...

Siempre supe que había algo que lo cegaba, y no era difícil ver el qué: el poder. El deseo de poseer más y más dones en su guardia compuesta por vampiros dispuestos a protegerle y a ayudarle a hacerse con el dominio del mundo vampírico. Era un loco, trataba a la gente como joyas, era un coleccionista. Debí haberlo previsto, pero el amor fraternal me cegó. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? Y ahora Marcus lo está pasando mal por mi culpa y no puedo hacer nada.

Pero antes de continuar con esta historia, debo retroceder al pasado y poner en orden mis pensamientos.

* * *

Me llamo Didyme Vulturi, nací hace 518 años en Atenas, siendo la menor de dos hermanos. Mi hermano Aro y yo siempre estuvimos muy unidos, desde que éramos unos críos hasta que desapareció. Se fue una noche, madre y padre creyeron que había sido secuestrado y lo dieron por muerto. No obstante, unos años después volvió por mí. Y me transformó en lo que ahora soy: un vampiro.

Aro me contó todo lo que logró averiguar sobre esa raza y me dijo que esperaba que yo también poseyera algún don, ya que él podía ver el pasado de las personas con sólo tocarlas. Al principio ninguno de los dos supimos que yo tenía un don, pero con el paso del tiempo descubrimos que cuando la gente se encontraba a mi alrededor se volvía… más feliz, más despreocupada, lo cual a Aro le pareció un desperdicio de don, pero supo disimularlo muy bien.

Él y yo continuamos siendo nómadas durante unas décadas, hasta que nos adentramos en Italia y nos encontramos con un singular vampiro, que hacía creer a los habitantes de su cuidad de que había echado a los vampiros y todo estaba en paz. Su nombre, Marcus. Desde el primer momento en el que lo vi supe que iba a ocurrir algo entre nosotros, no pude especificar el qué en ese momento, pero algo pasaría. Era un hombre serio, elegante, de porte aristocrático y que casi nunca hablaba sin venir a cuento. Así era, hasta que me conoció a mí al menos.

Aro lo convenció para unirse a nosotros y le explicamos nuestras ansias de crear un aquelarre más amplio. Sí, yo también estaba buscando más gente, pero sólo por el simple hecho de tener compañía y conocer a más personas que estuviesen en nuestra misma situación. No mucho después, nos encontramos con una pareja de vampiros, algo huraños y desconfiados, que también habían decidido quedarse en Italia durante un tiempo: Caius y Athenodora. Al principio no parecieron integrarse mucho en nuestro grupo, a pesar de haber aceptado nuestra propuesta de unirse al clan, pero poco a poco, mientras Caius comenzaba a crear planes junto a Aro y Marcus, sobre lo que más tarde se convertiría la guardia Vulturi, y Athenodora y yo nos conocíamos mutuamente, entablamos amistad.

Marcus y yo comenzamos a tontear hará unos veinte años después de conocernos. Él, que siempre había sido tan serio y yo, que siempre le sonreía a todo el mundo, parecíamos ser dos polos opuestos. Y lo éramos, de hecho. Pero eso no significaba que no estuviésemos hechos el uno para el otro. Marcus empezó a mostrarse más simpático y a sonreír con más frecuencia, sobre todo cuando estaba cerca de mí. Yo, por otro lado, aprendí a ser menos hiperactiva y me aficioné al arte de la danza, algo que de no haber sido por Marcus, nunca me habría gustado. Me cortejó por unas décadas, bajo la imperturbable mirada de mi hermano, hasta que por fin decidió proponerme matrimonio. Y obviamente, le respondí que sí, aunque creo recordar que la respuesta exacta fue que me tiré a su cuello y me colgué de el mientras lo llenaba de besos.

Sí, aquellos eran buenos tiempos.

Poco a poco, después de que Aro convirtiera a Sulpicia, una humana con la que se había enamorado y posteriormente casado, los seis nos planteamos realmente la idea de crear una guardia y poner un poco de orden en todo este caos. Por aquel entonces, las peleas entre los vampiros eran muy comunes y nadie se molestaba por intentar ocultar su naturaleza a los humanos. Los Vulturis, que así habíamos decidido llamar al clan, nos mostramos como unos sofisticados vampiros que opinaban que la violencia era algo versátil, algo por lo que no merecía la pena pasar y convencimos a mucha gente a que se pusiera de nuestro lado y siguiera nuestros ideales pacíficos.

Así conseguimos derrocar a los Rumanos, después de varios siglos de lucha y convertirnos en la "realeza vampírica", poseedora de una guardia con más de una docena de vampiros con dones más que útiles.

Y llegamos al presente.

Marcus y yo rondábamos la idea de marcharnos del clan y construir uno por nuestra cuenta, formar una familia, lejos de los Vulturis y sus leyes sangrientas. Y de Aro, sobre todo de él. Llevaba varios meses atosigándome con que tenía que dejar de usar mi don con Marcus cerca porque influía en sus sentencias en los juicios, que lo volvía más blando. Yo insistía en que eso no era culpa mía y que debía hablarlo con Marcus, pero sólo lograba enfurecerlo.

Recuerdo que no dejé que tocara mi piel desde que Marcus y yo comenzamos a pensar en marcharnos, fui muy estricta con ese detalle, porque no quería que Aro se enterara y se enfadase con nosotros, pero debió de habérselo visto a mi marido en algún momento, o de lo contrario yo no estaría aquí. Tirada en el bosque, casi muerta. Todo lo que ha pasado ésta noche está más que fresco en mi memoria…

Aro ha venido a buscarme, quería dar un paseo conmigo. Hemos salido al jardín y caminando, caminando, acabado en el bosque de alrededor de Volterra. Hablábamos de cosas banales como las batallas en el sur de América que debíamos parar porque llamaban la atención de los humanos, las expediciones de caza de Caius en busca de hijos de la luna… hasta que habló del tema que tanto me preocupaba:

–No insistas en que quieres llevarte a Marcus de aquí y formar vuestro propio clan, hermana, porque no va a poder ser. –me ha comentado con despreocupación mientras ambos observábamos la luna.

Yo no he intentado hacerme la loca, porque con un pequeño roce de nuestras manos, él podría confirmarlo. Al contrario, lo he encarado como nunca antes lo había hecho; porque él no es quién para decirme qué puedo o no puedo hacer con mi vida y creo que ya tengo suficientes siglos encima como para decidirlo por mí misma.

–¿Y a qué se debe tu negatividad? –le he contestado, fingiendo no ser consciente de la seriedad del tema.

–A que no pienso permitirlo, Didyme.

Su voz era fría y calculada, me di cuenta de que llevaba tiempo queriendo decirme aquello.

–He tolerado que embadurnaras su mente con todas tus cursilerías sobre el amor y la paz, que lo hicieras feliz a tu lado, como si no tuviera ninguna otra preocupación en la vida que estar contigo. Pero no es así, hermana, no es así. Su deber es ayudarnos a Caius y a mí a gobernar un mundo lleno de vampiros y todo tipo de criaturas salvajes. Su don es demasiado importante como para perderlo, es una de nuestras más selectas piezas de…

–¡Sólo es un don para ti! –le he respondido llena de cólera, al ver a donde se dirigía todo esto. – No te importa Marcus, ni yo, sólo te importan nuestros dones. ¿En qué monstruo te has convertido, Aro? ¿Cuándo te ha dado por coleccionar dones para tu selecta guardia sin tener en cuenta antes los sentimientos de dichas personas? ¡Marcus quiere estar conmigo, no aquí! Él es triste, no le gusta el trabajo que hacéis, él…

–Él es capaz de hablar por sí solo. –me ha interrumpido, sus ojos destilando rencor– No necesita que tú digas todo esto por él, si quiere mostrarnos su desacuerdo, lo hará. Como te iba diciendo, él es muy importante y no puedo permitir que se vaya. Así que deshazte de la idea.

–No.

–No quiero hacerlo por las malas, Didyme.

–No. Estoy harta de tener que vivir bajo tus amenazas, Aro Vulturi. ¿Acaso no entiendes que quiero ser feliz? Con Marcus a mi lado. Él y yo podríamos…

–No me digas que no te había avisado. Lo siento, Didy, sabes que no tengo alternativa.

Y justo un segundo después, un vampiro de la nueva guardia se me ha echado encima, mientras Aro se daba la vuelta y caminaba de nuevo hacia el castillo.

Debe de ser un vampiro sumamente estúpido o nuevo en el oficio, porque se ha marchado creyéndome muerta, cuando no lo estoy. Pero mejor para mí. De todas formas, estoy exhausta, me duele todo y no estoy segura de poder caminar. La ponzoña lo cura todo, dicen. Eso espero, porque tengo unas grietas enormes abiertas por todo el cuello, signo de que se han quedado a mitad del proceso de descuartización. Efectivamente, el chaval tenía que ser idiota. Me levanto como puedo y apoyada en un árbol, intento respirar. Supongo que las grietas se irán sanando con el tiempo, no se pueden quedar así, aunque estoy segura de que las cicatrices que me ha dejado el vampiro no van a desaparecer.

Mi propio hermano… ¿cómo ha sido capaz? Está claro que lo conozco menos de lo que imaginaba, o que he estado tan sumergida en mi mundo feliz con Marcus que no me he dado cuenta del cambio que Aro ha tenido en estos últimos años.

Miro con nostalgia el pueblo de Volterra y sé que no puedo volver. Nunca podré volver. No volveré a ver a Marcus, porque no tengo las agallas de entrar ahí dentro de nuevo y enfrentarme a Aro. Lo único que puedo es valerme de la ventaja de que me cree muerta y salir corriendo.

* * *

Bueeeeno... **¿reviews?**


	2. El paso del tiempo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, no me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 2: El paso del tiempo.**

* * *

_**Muerta para el mundo**_

* * *

Hace ya un par de décadas que me mudé a una ciudad griega, así que, sí, podría decirse que he vuelto a mis orígenes. He visto a un buen par de clanes pequeños de vampiros por aquí cerca, pero todos viven en armonía con el resto; cumplen las leyes de los Vulturis y son, comparados con otros clanes que yo he visto, civilizados. Me he encontrado con dos de esos clanes alguna que otra vez, más que nada, porque al principio quisieron saber si estaba sola o si intentaba invadir su zona de caza. Una vez les quedó claro que sólo era una nómada de paso y que no iba a interferir en sus hábitos de dieta, me dejaron tranquila. De todos modos, la forma en la que me trataron fue civilizada, y aquello me gustó mucho.

Cuando me marché de Volterra, decidí comenzar una nueva vida de nómada, sin crear lazos con nadie, sin entablar amistad con nadie; a ser posible, sin hablar con nadie siquiera.

Encuentro Grecia un lugar reconfortante, y está lleno de humanos muy cultos e inteligentes. Rápidamente, uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos se convierte ir al teatro, y descubro que es bueno tener un hobbie, así distraigo mi mente de pensar en Marcus y en casa. Todo esto se me está haciendo muy difícil: dejar Volterra, dejar a Marcus, vivir yo sola… me siento perdida, pero sé que no puedo dar marcha atrás o esta vez moriré de verdad, no habrá intentos fallidos.

Vivo cada día alerta, creyendo que en cualquier momento aparecerá la guardia Vulturi y me cogerá para que mi hermano me decapite personalmente esta vez. No hay un solo día en el que no tenga todos mis sentidos puestos en rastrear vampiros Vulturis, lo que básicamente es mi tortura diaria. Ahí es donde el teatro entra en escena. Voy, me relajo, cazo y vuelta a empezar. Pero por lo menos disfruto de un par de horas de paz.

No obstante, y claro que sólo lo hacen para fastidiarme, surge una guerra de la nada y me veo obligada a marcharme de ahí.

**O.o.O.o.O**

* * *

Los años pasan muy rápido. Da miedo lo rápido que pasa. Cierro los ojos y el Imperio Romano va viento en popa, abro los ojos y ya ha caído a manos de las tribus germánicas. He comenzado a seguir el calendario que empezaron los católicos, a ver si así me doy cuenta del tiempo que transcurre.

Continúo viviendo sola, moviéndome de un lugar a otro antes de que las desapariciones de los humanos que cazo resulten sospechosas y algún rey loco empiece a mandar guardias a por el "depredador" que comete los asesinatos. Y como que no me gustaría ser perseguida por una horda de humanos, por mucho que no puedan hacerme nada.

Si no me falla la orientación, estoy cerca de donde habita el clan –lo que queda del clan– de los Rumanos, a los que los Vulturis derrocamos en su debido momento. No sé muy bien qué estoy haciendo aquí, pero nunca antes me había importado menos sentirme tan desprotegida. Cuando por fin, después de caminar durante horas, me encuentro con el Castillo del clan Rumano, doy media vuelta, acobardada. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Acaso quiero que Vladimir y Stefan me maten? O peor, ¿Qué intenten usarme como rehén y me lleven a Volterra? El caso es que mi repentino acto de valentía ha llegado a su fin y me alejo ahí.

El ardor que tengo en la garganta me hace recordar que si sigo queriendo caminar durante tanto tiempo, debo cazar antes. Hace un par de días que no bebo sangre y con el viaje me he debilitado bastante. No tardo mucho en meterme en el bosque y en poner mis cinco sentidos en busca de sangre fresca. Después de un minuto como mucho, huelo algo delicioso y corro en su dirección.

Mis sentidos me llevan hasta una bonita casita en medio de un campo. Hay un pueblo más adelante, pero esta está alejada de él. No es que sea una mansión, pero comparada con otros hogares que he visto, es bastante grande; me pregunto quién vivirá aquí. En la oscuridad de la noche se ve claramente que hay gente dentro, porque de las ventanas sale una luz anaranjada, propia de las velas. Me acerco a la ventana del piso de abajo y miro a través de ella. Hay una pareja de ancianos sentados en una alfombra, observando el fuego de la chimenea.

No me hace falta ver nada más para decidir marcharme a buscar otra presa.

Los matrimonios felices son mi debilidad, nunca consigo hacerles nada. Supongo que me recuerdan mucho a Marcus y a mí y eso me impide usarlos como alimento. Estoy apunto de salir corriendo cuando la puerta de la casa se abre y sale un chico de poco más de dieciocho años. A pesar de la poca luz que hay, consigo verlo con total claridad: cabello castaño, ojos claros, piel pálida, ancho de espaldas y delgado pero fuerte. No parece de la zona, las características de los humanos de por aquí son diferentes.

Se me queda mirando y bajo la vista rápidamente para que no me vea los ojos rojos, aunque ahora deberán de estar negros por la sed y él no podrá verlos a causa de la oscuridad. ¿Por qué me quedo aquí parada? ¿No debería irme?

-¿Quién eres?

Su voz es suave, susurra las palabras; habla un derivado del latín común en la zona, pero su acento no es de aquí.

-No soy nadie. –contesto.

¿Acaso es alguien quien lo ha perdido todo y no hace nada para recuperarlo? No. Por eso no soy nadie y nunca lo seré. El chico se acerca a mí despacio, como si temiera asustarme cuando en realidad debería de ser al revés.

-Alguien debes de ser, todos somos alguien en este mundo. –me dice.

Sus palabras me hacen recordar a un compañero griego que conocí hace siglos, un filósofo, pero estoy tan ocupada mirándolo que no recuerdo cómo se llamaba el hombre.

-Yo no.

-Pues yo soy Marcus. –se presenta y me recorre una sensación extraña por el cuerpo. Y además se llama Marcus, qué menos… Hace mucho tiempo que no escucho ese nombre y ahora tengo ganas de llorar, pero sigo sin marcharme. ¿Por qué? – ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-Didyme. –No veo la razón por la que ocultárselo, si no va a decírselo a nadie.

Él sonríe y cuando lo hace se le forman dos hoyuelos en las mejillas. Parece que intenta animarme, aunque no sé por qué. Tal vez mi rostro esté triste y realmente intente hacerlo, porque sus palabras me resultan conciliadoras y quiero seguir escuchándolas.

-¿Lo ves? Ya eres alguien. –dice riendo. – Tu nombre es muy poco común, Didyme.

-Y el tuyo. Marcus… -no puedo evitar saborear la palabra, hacía mucho que no la pronunciaba en alto.- Marcus… ¿No eres de aquí verdad?

-Mis abuelos son romanos de nacimiento, vinimos aquí poco después de nacer yo. –me explica. – Pero tú tampoco eres de aquí.

Voy a decirle que yo también vengo de Roma cuando de repente noto olor a sangre. Sangre, muy cerca de mí. Marcus abre mucho los ojos y corre en mi dirección. Por un momento creo que va hacia mí pero pasa de largo y al darme la vuelta veo que hay una chica tirada en el suelo, sangrando. Sangrando bastante. Mis músculos se tensan rápidamente al notar el exquisito olor de ese líquido rojo. ¿Tanto tiempo llevo sin alimentarme como para no tener auto control?

-¡Ileana! –le dice Marcus a la chica, sus manos intentando hacer algo con la cantidad de sangre que sale de su estómago. – ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? Juro que lo mataré. ¿Ha sido…

-No lo hagas, Andrei. -susurra- Por favor… no merece la pena.

Al oír el nombre frunzo el ceño confusa. ¿No se llamaba Marcus? Él se da la vuelta y me mira, suplicando ayuda. Y cuando veo lo que hay en sus ojos, se me cae el mundo encima. Es amor. Ese… Marcus, o Andrei, o como quiera que se llame, está perdiendo a una persona que ama delante de sus ojos. No puedo evitar pensar en mi Marcus en cómo él también me perdió a mí, aunque de otro modo.

-Didyme, ayúdame, por favor. –me pide.

Sé que la chica, Ileana, no vivirá mucho. Los humanos son muy frágiles y depende del tipo de heridas que tengas puedes curarte o no; está claro que la que tiene ella es muy grave y no pasará. Me acerco a ellos y la chica me mira con miedo y desconfianza. Normal, soy una desconocida. Marcus se fija en mis ojos y me toca el brazo. Debe de estar frío para él pero no aparta la mano. ¿Acaso él sabe…? No puede ser.

-Dime que lo eres y que todo esto no es una pérdida de tiempo, Didyme. –me dice. – Dime que puedes cambiarla.

Sí. Sí que lo sabe. Pero ¿cómo? Muevo rápidamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando ambas cosas, la insinuación de que soy un vampiro y el hecho de que no puedo cambiar a Ileana. Con lo sedienta que estoy… lo más probable sería que acabase por beber toda su sangre en vez de transformarla.

-Por favor.

Miro a la chica. Debe de estar en sus últimos momentos de vida. Prometo darme de bruces contra un árbol y tirarlo de paso, si es necesario, porque voy a hacer una estupidez que seguro que sale mal. Muy mal. Levanto con cuidado a Ileana y la miro a los ojos.

-Tengo la posibilidad de salvarte. De convertirte en un monstruo que se alimenta de vidas inocentes para poder sobrevivir durante mucho, mucho tiempo. ¿Quieres que lo haga? –mi voz suena ronca, porque intento evadir el intenso olor a sangre, _deliciosa sangre_, que emana. Ella mira a Marcus, me mira a mí, debate un buen rato en su cabeza y asiente.

No tardo un segundo en clavar mis colmillos en su cuello.

* * *

**¿Reviews, por favor?**


	3. ¿Qué hacer con ellos?

**Disclaimer: Menos estos dos rumanos de aquí, el resto es de S. Meyer.**

**Capítulo 3: ¿Qué hacer con ellos?**

* * *

**_Muerta para el mundo_**

* * *

Los gritos de Ileana se oyen claramente aún estando en escondidas en un bosque frondoso, son algo que los humanos no hubiesen podido evitar escuchar y habrían venido en busca de la chica. Por eso decidí echar a correr con Ileana en brazos y adentrarnos en lo más profundo del bosque, a esperar que el proceso de transformación cesara. Marcus o Andrei, como se llamara, había insistido en seguirme, así que aquí lo tengo, sentado a mi lado, mientras la mujer de su vida suelta unos chillidos inhumanos.

No estoy respirando. Y no lo haré. Ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo conseguí frenar cuando la sangre de Ileana pasó por mi garganta. Quería más… más sangre, saciar mi sed de una vez. Craso error no haberme alimentado durante días. Pero como prevención he decidido negarme a respirar mientras continúe estando con estos dos desconocidos; claro que no me pasará nada porque los vampiros aguantamos mucho la respiración, en ocasiones días y días, aunque es bastante molesto.

Veo que el joven se estremece cuando Ileana chilla, más fuerte esta vez. ¿Es desesperación lo que detecto en sus ojos? ¿Tristeza, dolor? No estoy segura, pero hay algo que me dice que no la piensa abandonar hasta incluso después de que se convierta en vampira; eso es muy malo, teniendo en cuenta que cuando ella despierte lo primero que querrá será algo que llevarse a la boca. Si él está cerca, se lo zampará en cuestión de segundos.

Lo veo arrugar el entrecejo, pensando en algo que por lo que adivino no es fácil.

-Los voy a matar. -susurra, aunque para mí es perfectamente audible aún con los gritos de Ileana.

-¿A quién vas a matar? Te aseguro que arrebatar vidas es un acto muy indigno, no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera. -le digo, con la sombra de una sonrisa surcándome el rostro.

-Los Rumenescu. -me explica él, escupiendo las palabras con asco- Son una panda de hombres con poder que se divierten utilizando a las jóvenes de nuestra aldea en su beneficio. Se aprovechan de ellas mediante los más despreciables actos de crueldad y luego las liberan en el bosque, supongo que para dejarlas morir después de echar a correr.

-¿Y crees que han sido ellos quien la han atacado? -le pregunto, señalando a la chica con el mentón.

-No lo creo, lo sé -confirma.- Juro que los mataré. Estarán muertos dentro de muy poco.

Se nota que el odio corre por sus venas, sin duda. El echo de que cosas como esta pasen con tanta naturalidad aun estando tan lejos de casa, me resulta aterrador. ¿Será así en todo el mundo? ¿Es que nadie se molesta en tratar a las pobres chicas desamparadas como algo más que un muñeco con el que acostarse? Me descubro a mí misma apretando los puños con fuerza y deseando ser yo quien vaya a por esos _Rumenescu_. Decido que debo de cambiar de tema antes de acabar realizando mi deseo en un arrebato de furia.

-El que estará muerto dentro de muy poco serás tú si sigues al lado de Ileana cuando despierte. -le digo. Él me mira a los ojos, que están algo más rojos ahora que he probado la sangre, por poca que fuera; pero no se aparta.- ¿Cómo sabías qué soy?

Veo que he dado en el clavo, porque desvía la mirada. Esa es la pregunta que lleva rondándome la cabeza desde hace un buen rato. Debe de ser un chico muy inteligente y observador, porque no me parece que por aquí los vampiros den mucha muestra de existencia. Al menos, no tanta como para que los humanos se lleguen a enterar. Él se pasa una mano por el pelo, alborotándolo, y suspira.

-Una vez tuve la desgracia de encontrarme con una hija de la noche. -mis cejas se arquean al oír esa descripción. En Atenas no nos llamaban así, pero he oído en muchos otros lugares ese término suplantando a la palabra vampiro.- No fue hace mucho, de hecho. Una mujer de largos cabellos rubios y ojos rojos, piel blanquecina, dura y fría y facciones perfectas. Era un ángel caído del cielo. Un demonio debería haberla llamado, más bien. Me secuestró, me explicó varias cosas sobre su raza, los vampiros: cómo reconocerlos, cómo evitarlos y qué hacer si te capturan, aunque hay pocas cosas que alguien como yo pueda hacer.

Escucho atentamente su relato. Al parecer, la tal vampira estaba creando un ejército de vampiros. Supongo que serían neófitos y querría pelear contra otro clan por algún territorio en concreto, como suele pasar, aunque eso es algo que él no tiene por qué saber. Él estaba preparado para ser mordido cuando los vampiros enemigos atacaron su campamento y masacraron a la vampira rubia y a un par de los que quedaban del clan. Así que, él escapó y se fue inmune, conservando en la memoria las cosas necesarias que había que saber sobre mi raza.

No puedo evitar silbar de admiración cuando acaba la historia. Un humano que sobrevive entre tanto vampiro se merece un premio, en mi opinión. Aún me sorprende que consiguiese salir con vida, o sin acabar por convertirse en neófito. Tuvo mucha, mucha suerte.

-Por eso cuando te vi… bueno, -carraspea un poco, buscando las palabras- eras preciosa, tus ojos aún siendo negros tenían un brillo rojizo y tu piel parecía brillar bajo la luz de la luna. Supe al instante qué eras.

Me inclino hacia delante, para estar más cerca de él. Sus ojos hacen contacto con los míos, mas no los aparta ni parece ponerse incómodo por mi proximidad.

-Asumo que eres consciente de que no puedes seguir aquí cuando ella despierte ¿no? Como ya te he dicho antes, te matará nada más verte. -comento con seriedad. No tengo ni idea de qué es lo que este joven quiere hacer, y mucho menos lo que quiero hacer yo.

Debería haberme marchado en su momento. ¿Qué fue lo que me llevó a quedarme a "salvar" la vida de esa pobre chavalita? Si he matado a tantos humanos en mi vida, ¿qué más da uno más en el montón? Es algo que no me explico. Quizá sea que después de lo que me pasó a mí, al ver a alguien en una situación parecida, me gustaría echarle una mano, porque nadie me la ofreció a mí en su momento.

-¿Puedes convertirme a mí también? -me pregunta, después de estar un rato cavilando.

-Yo no puedo hacerme cargo de vosotros dos. -respondo, con una sonrisa triste- Digamos que… estoy muerta para el mundo, por así decirlo. Nadie debe saber que sigo viva, por mi propio bien. Tómame como una fugitiva.

-¿Qué has hecho para que tengas que hacerte la muerta, Didyme? -parece bastante interesado en el tema, o quizá sólo quiera buscar conversación para evitar oír tanto los gritos de Ileana.

-Enamorarme. -confieso soltando una risa seca- Tan simple como eso. Te enamoras, haces planes, a alguien no le gustan y ya quieren matarte. Así es mi familia.

Quiero cambiar de tema, quiero cambiar de tema, quiero cambiar de tema… No me gusta hablar de aquello, es muy doloroso. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los rumores que he oído a lo largo de los años gracias a los clanes con los que me he topado de vez en cuando: cacerías de los Vulturis en busca de alguien, con Marcus en cabeza. Estoy segura de que intentaba buscar a mi asesino y eso me pone de peor humor, porque seguro que no se dará cuenta de que vive en su mismo castillo.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamabas? -le pregunto, arqueando una ceja.

Veo cómo se le acumula la sangre en las mejillas y se ríe un poco.

-Marcus Andrei. -contesta- En el pueblo me conocen como Andrei porque es más… adecuado para el entorno. Marcus es muy romano y no es bien visto por aquí.

Asiento con la cabeza y me quedo pensando qué hacer con ellos. Ya me conocen, Andrei por lo menos. Sabe que he escapado y que finjo mi muerte. Si por casualidades de la vida llegan hasta los Vulturis y Aro les lee el pensamiento me verá y sabrá que sigo viva. ¿Y entonces qué? Cavaré mi propia tumba esta vez, sólo para asegurarme un lugar bonito en el que descansar en paz por el resto de mi eternidad. Sólo tengo una salida.

-Si te muerdo, prométeme que no os iréis. No puedo dejar que nadie sepa mi secreto. -le pido al humano.

Él me dice que sí con firmeza, sintiéndose preparado para esto y murmuro una disculpa antes de acercarme más a él y clavarle los colmillos en el cuello.

No pasa ni un minuto antes de que él también comience a gritar y forme un coro tétrico de voces agudas junto a las de Ileana. La miro durante un rato y me digo a mí misma que lo difícil será hacerla entrar en razón a ella. La garganta sí que me arde esta vez, así que decido ir de caza antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Tapo a ambos con hojas y ramas, aunque continúo oyendo sus gritos, y después de asegurar que el lugar está desierto en un radio de novecientos pies a la redonda, me marcho de caza.

No pienso hacerles nada a los ancianos de la casa de Andrei, pero no tengo reparos en ir a la próxima casa que encuentro y arrasar con toda la familia, compuesta por tres miembros. Sí que tenía sed, sí. No quiero volver de inmediato al bosque, así que me quedo observando la casa. Un lugar muy rústico, con olor a pino y a leña recién cortada, deben de trabajar con árboles porque el suelo está bastante lleno de hojas y hay savia en las botas de hombre colocadas en el recibidor. Serán leñadores, adivino. O lo serían, porque ya no queda ni pizca de ellos.

Al lado de la casa también tienen una granja, que ahora mismo está desprovista de animales, así que llevo los tres cadáveres hasta ella sin ningún problema y los tiro al suelo. Con toda la paja que hay en este lugar, hacer que el asesinato en realidad parezca un desafortunado incendio parece pan comido. Agarro uno de los candelabros que están colgados de la pared y lo tiro a la paja. Salgo rápidamente de allí antes de que las llamas me lleguen también a mí.

Y ya está. Así se disimula cuando se va de caza. El fuego es la mejor opción, borra las pruebas y es una razón lógica teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de velas que hay en las casas. De hecho, en las ciudades grandes suelen haber muchos incendios a causa de eso, y como las casas están juntas, el fuego se puede propagar por toda una calle. Al menos, eso es lo que he oído que ocurre en estos tiempos.

* * *

**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Reflexiones en el siglo XII

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**Capítulo 4: Reflexiones en el siglo XII.**

* * *

**Muerta para el Mundo.**

* * *

Al final no me salió tan mal la cosa con Andrei e Ileana, son buenos chicos. Desde el instante en el que ambos despertaron, se convirtieron en muy buenos aprendices, y debo admitir que como neófitos no causaron muchos estragos. Me enorgullezco de haberles enseñado tan bien, ya que después de todos estos siglos aún continúan haciéndome caso ysiguiendo mis consejos.

Recuerdo que, tal y como había previsto, convencer a Ileana fue más difícil, ella se quería marchar con Andrei e irse a vivir por su cuenta. Les tuve que explicar parte de mi historia, evitando detalles como que mi hermano había intentado matarme, para convencerlos de que se quedaran junto a mí. Ambos se encariñaron conmigo con el tiempo, y me prometieron ser siempre cautos para evitar encuentros con los Vulturis y así destapar mi falsa muerte sin querer. Como recompensa, cada tanto en tanto les dejaba que viajaran juntos, ya que sabía que no se meterían en líos y que los Vulturis no los verían, y además podrían pasar un poco de tiempo a solas. Hace dos siglos y medio que decidieron casarse formalmente, a pesar de que llevaban varios más enamorados pero negando sentimientos. He de decir que es un poco duro estar con ellos mucho tiempo, porque siempre que veo una mínima muestra de amor, me recuerda a Marcus.

Un día, mientras les explicaba otra de las funciones de los Vulturis, Andrei me preguntó quién era aquel hombre del que me había enamorado y por el cual tenía que fingir mi muerte. Me acuerdo de que fue un momento muy difícil, no me esperaba tener que hablar de Marcus nunca más, y menos con ellos. Lo cierto era que creía que Andrei no recordaría lo que le había dicho la noche en la que lo convertí, pero lo hacía, y tuve que explicárselo a ambos:

–Es uno de los líderes de los Vulturis, Marcus. –les conté, mirando al suelo con nostalgia– Lo conocí por casualidad, cuando mi hermano y yo llegamos a Italia. Él era la mejor persona que jamás había conocido, y nos enamoramos con el tiempo. –suspiré, y me tomé unos segundos antes de continuar– Él _es_ la mejor persona que he conocido nunca, y siempre lo será. Me da igual lo lejos que esté de mí, que me crea muerta igual que el resto de los Vulturis, pero yo lo seguiré queriendo. Estamos casados, de hecho –les enseñé el anillo que llevaba en mi mano izquierda. No me lo había quitado desde el día de nuestra boda, y continuaría estando allí.

–¿Y si lo quieres tanto, por qué no vuelves a por él? –me preguntó Ileana, aferrándose con fuerza al brazo de Andrei.

–Es cuestión de esperar el momento oportuno.

Y claro que lo es. Llevo planeando cómo sacarlo de entre las garras de los Vulturis durante mucho tiempo, pero tengo más que claro que mientras los tres estén dentro del castillo y con la guardia pendiente de ellos, será completamente imposible. Necesito que alguien se enfrente a ellos, una batalla que consiga distraer a los guardias mientras me llevo a mi marido de allí.

Hablar de los Vulturis me hace preguntarme muchas cosas... ¿Cómo estará ahora mi amor, en pleno siglo XII? El simple pensar que Marcus me haya podido olvidar o que incluso haya conseguido otra compañera, me hace alejarme del mundo al completo y pasarme días y días con el ceño fruncido y ganas de llorar. Hace tiempo que no tengo razones para sonreír, y más desde que Andrei e Ileana están en su décimo viaje de novios. Me alegro mucho por ellos, por lo menos alguien tiene algo por lo que seguir viviendo. Porque, ¿qué es mi vida sin Marcus? Hace tiempo que me lo pregunto y no llego a encontrar la respuesta. Sin él, no soy nadie. Ya he dejado de mirar cada dos segundos por encima de mi hombro, por si aparecía Aro con la guardia y me llevaba a Volterra para matarme frente a mi marido. No estoy tan paranoica, pero sigo preocupada. A veces hasta pienso que sería una buena idea. Morir. Para no tener que sufrir tanto la distancia que nos separa a Marcus y a mí: yo estoy viva, y él no lo sabe.

* * *

Ya ha anochecido, es hora de salir a cazar.

El bosque en el que me he quedado últimamente es muy acogedor, pero pocos se adentran en él ya que toda la diversión se encuentra en la ciudad y prácticamente nadie sale de ella, no tienen razones para hacerlo. El cambio que han tenido los humanos me abruma, es muy extraño. Comparo sus costumbres, su forma de vestir, de hablar, de gesticular, con la que se usaba en mi época... y termino con una cara de asco incontenible. No lo puedo evitar. Si de algo me enorgullezco es de mis orígenes, no me gusta la evolución de los humanos a través de los siglos, ni tampoco el mal trato que se llevan los pobres, que viven bajo las amenazas de los ricos.

Entro a la gran ciudad vestida como una humilde señorita, para no llamar la atención más de lo debido. No es habitual que aparezca una dama de la corte, de piel nívea y ojos color carmín en mitad de la noche en una plaza llena de mendigos y ladrones. Para nada habitual. Me dejo guiar por la gente, que parece congregarse alrededor de una taberna, me pregunto por qué. Entro en ella y descubro que hay alguien tocando el laúd. Es un chico algo escuálido, de cabellos rubio ceniza y ojos claros. Lo hace realmente bien, aunque está malamente pagado por lo que veo en el sombrero casi sin monedas que está en el suelo. Mis ojos están negros, lo he comprobado antes de llegar a la ciudad, así que no me tengo que preocupar demasiado por si alguien me mira fijamente a ellos. Me acerco al juglar y coloco una moneda de plata sobre el sombrero.

Él me mira, sorprendido, pero continúa tocando. Me habría gustado darle una de oro, pero habría llamado la atención que alguien de mi aspecto tuviera oros en los bolsillos y me habría metido en problemas. Me quedo escuchando las siguientes canciones, hasta que decido saciar mi sed de una vez. Muchos hombres me miran, y no es de extrañar. Apenas hay mujeres en la taberna que no sean prostitutas o trabajen aquí, es lógico que lo hagan. Lo que ocurre es que a mí nunca me ha gustado sentirme observada, es algo a lo que no llego a acostumbrarme ni con los siglos.

–¿Te apetece un trago, preciosa? –me pregunta un señor, con una sonrisa lasciva. Sus compañeros ríen ante la pregunta, pero yo me limito a sonreír con tranquilidad y asentir con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto, buen hombre. ¿Me acompañáis?

Sin hacerle ningún gesto ni nada, empiezo a caminar fuera de la taberna, para alejarnos de toda esa gente. Él me sigue, creyendo que he aceptado la que sería su próxima oferta sin siquiera planteármela. Se frota las manos cuando me paro y me doy la vuelta, y por un momento siento asco por el humano, por sus deseos infames, por sus... Dios, ¡hasta me cuesta mirarle a la cara por la forma en la que me observa!

–Ha sido más fácil de lo que esperaba, jovencita. – me dice, y se acerca a mí para colocar un mechón rebelde por detrás de mi oreja. Como si me estuviera cortejando en vez de queriendo llevarme al huerto. Río entre dientes y aparto su mano de mi rostro.

–Soy más mayor que tú,_ jovencito_. –replico, con el mismo tono con el que me ha hablado. Abro el botón superior de su camisa, dejando al descubierto su cuello. Me acerco al cuello y poso mis labios sobre él, aspirando el aroma de su sangre.

–Estás muy fría... –un _"deja que te caliente"_ habrá pasado por su cabeza, seguro, pero se lo ha callado.

–Dicen que cuando mueres te quedas fría como el hielo. –murmullo contra su cuello, y después clavo mis colmillos en él.

Adoro esta sensación, la sangre bajando por mi garganta. Recuerdo mi tiempo como neófita, a Aro le costó enseñarme el autocontrol, porque siempre querías más y más y más sangre. Siempre más.

Cuando me aseguro de haberlo dejado seco, lo tiro a un abrevadero cercano y me marcho sin dejar ningún rastro. Espero que Andrei e Ileana vuelvan pronto, esta eternidad se me está haciendo muy poco llevadera, cada vez siento más ganas de dejarme morir. Marcus, Marcus, Marcus. Amor mío, viviré por ti. Y cuando tenga la oportunidad, volveré a tu lado, le arrancaré la cabeza a mi hermano y formaremos la familia que siempre habíamos querido formar.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Su colección de dones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**Capítulo 5: Su colección de dones.**

* * *

**Muerta para el mundo.**

* * *

-¡Didyme, esto te va a gustar! ¡Didyme, Didyme, Didyme! ¡Tengo noticias sobre los Vulturis!

Rápidamente giro la cabeza para mirar a Andrei, que acaba de venir de una reunión de los vampiros de España, el lugar donde nos encontramos en pleno siglo XVII. Los clanes del norte de España son bastante bárbaros en comparación con los del sur, por lo que hemos preferido quedarnos en medio de ambos lados, cerca de la costa que da hacia Italia. Andrei es quien se encarga siempre de dialogar con los clanes cercanos para evitar problemas con las cazas, ya que tiene cierta habilidad para las palabras y siempre sabe cuales utilizar en qué momento. Y por lo visto, esas palabras han conseguido sonsacar otras de las bocas de los vampiros a los que ha ido a ver, y me trae información sobre los Vulturis.

-Mientras hablaba con el clan de la Rosa han llegado unos nómadas italianos. -nos explica a Ileana y a mí, mientras nos sentamos frente a él en la sala de estar de la casa que hemos comprado hace unos días- Han empezado a hablar de los Vulturis cuando los de la Rosa han preguntado, y me he enterado de muchas cosas. Para empezar, tenías razón, hace años que comenzaron a formar una guardia más buena que la anterior y con vampiros dotados de poderes increíbles. Dicen que hace muchos siglos que tienen dos gemelos en la guardia, la chica con poder de causar dolor a quien quiere, y el chico capaz de privarte de todos tus sentidos. Son su arma más poderosa.

-¿De cuantos siglos estamos hablando? -lo interrumpo, preguntándome a mí misma cómo se me ha podido pasar algo así.

-Hace bastantes, yo diría que están en la guardia desde el siglo IX o X. -responde.

Me llevo las manos a la cabeza y frunzo el ceño tanto como puedo. He sido una estúpida. Yo aquí cuidando de estos dos, y mi hermano formando una guardia que le permitirá gobernar a todo vampiro que desee sin recibir un "no" por respuesta. Es verdad que ya no pienso en Andrei e Ileana como una carga, pero es cierto que me han ralentizado en lo que respecta a espiar los movimientos de los Vulturis. Si ni siquiera me he enterado de algo tan importante como la entrada de dos grandes poderes en la guardia, ¿qué más me habré perdido? Hasta podría haber muerto Caius y yo continuaría en la ignorancia. Le hago un gesto a Andrei para que continúe y que no me haga caso si pongo caras de disgusto.

-También tengo una noticia más reciente, de hace una década o así, Didyme. Se trata de un vampiro especial, que a pesar de no estar en la guardia vive con los Vulturis. -Eso sí que me ha llamado la atención. Debe de ser alguien muy importante o con un don realmente excepcional para que Aro haya decidido tratarlo como a alguien de su nivel. Que yo recuerde, la realeza Vulturi sólo la forman él, Sulpicia, Athenodora, Caius, Marcus y anteriormente yo misma. Aro sólo trata como igual a la realeza Vulturi, no es habitual que algo así ocurra. Aunque teniendo en cuenta todo lo que me he perdido, no debería sorprenderme.- Al parecer es un vampiro inglés que se niega a probar la sangre humana y se alimenta a base de sangre animal.

-¿Sangre animal? -salta Ileana, sin poder creérselo. Yo también estoy bastante sorprendida, ¿cómo que _sangre animal_?- ¿Pero cómo es eso posible?

-No tengo ni la más remota idea, cariño. -Andrei se encoge de hombros mientras habla, a él también debe de parecerle una estupidez monumental- Pero así es. Parece ser que a los Vulturis les interesa mucho ver cómo es su vida diaria y cómo consigue sobrevivir sólo con sangre animal. Es como un nuevo experimento. También dicen que Aro intentó imitarlo por_ puros métodos científicos_ y que escupió la sangre nada más probarla. Aunque eso probablemente sólo sea un rumor.

Ruedo los ojos, imaginándome la escena: mi hermano cazando... ¿un qué? ¿Un conejo? Por favor. Estaba claro que sólo era un rumor creado por alguien a quien no le caen bien los Vulturis, toda una novedad, por cierto. Aro nunca se rebajaría tanto como para dejar de tomar sangre humana, a pesar de que le guste hacer experimentos, está hecho a una vida de lujos y placeres, no lo va a dejar por un vampiro que marque la diferencia entre los demás.

-¿Sabes algo más sobre la guardia? ¿Cifras, cuántos son aproximadamente?

-No lo sé, no se me ha ocurrido preguntárselo, perdón. -contesta Andrei, un poco decepcionado.

Niego con la cabeza y sonrío un poco, ya ha hecho bastante. Le pongo una mano en el hombro y los dejo a él y a Ileana hablando a solas en la sala de estar. Voy a dar un paseo para despejar la mente.

Me adentro en el bosque y voy en busca del manantial que encontré el otro día por casualidad. Intentaré relajarme y pensar con la mente fría mientras me doy un baño. Es normal que con los años, y los siglos, me haya descuidado un poco en lo que a prevenciones se refiere. Ya no estoy al tanto de la dirección del viento, ya no escucho con tanta meticulosidad como antaño. Soy una despistada, ¿y qué he logrado con eso? Perderme cosas muy importantes que probablemente decidan el futuro de los vampiros y en consecuencia, el mío. Llego hasta el manantial y sin quitarme la ropa, me adentro en el lago que hay a sus pies. Debo pensar detenidamente qué hacer. La idea de andar siempre escondida no me resulta nada atractiva, pero qué puedo hacer si no. Huir, es lo que llevo haciendo siempre, al fin y al cabo. Pero me da rabia no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Cierro los ojos y me pongo a respirar como mi madre me enseñó para cuando una se enfada: inspirar por la nariz, espirar por la boca. De nuevo, una vez más... ¿Y ese olor? Abro los ojos y dejo de flotar en el agua al notar ese familiar aroma. No, no puede ser. ¿Marcus? ¡Marcus! Mis ojos se agrandan de la emoción y siento ganas de morir de felicidad, hasta que me doy cuenta de que no está sólo. ¿Aro? ¿Caius? La guardia se está acercando aquí. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera debería estar preguntándome eso: ¡la guardia Vulturi está viniendo hacia aquí, tengo que escapar!

Salgo rápidamente del agua y vuelvo lo antes posible a la casa, donde sin querer interrumpo un momento romántico entre Andrei e Ileana. Están apunto de quejarse, pero se dan cuenta del pánico en mi rostro y se tragan las quejas para más tarde.

-Los Vulturis están aquí. -balbuceo. Me falta aire, me falta aire... ¡y un cuerno el aire, no lo necesito! Sólo tengo que correr lo más lejos que pueda, ahora mismo. - Venid conmigo, nos tenemos que marchar a alguna parte, lejos de aquí.

-Pero Didyme, el sol... -me dice Andrei, señalando por la ventana. Es cierto, estamos a plena luz del día y tenemos que pasar corriendo por delante de todos esos humanos. He de pensar rápido, no hay tiempo.

-Vestíos de negro, es lo que nosotros hacíamos en Volterra. Tapaos el rostro, poneos capucha. ¡Pero tenemos que largarnos, por favor! Marcus también ha venido... - Ileana se apresura a obedecer lo que le he pedido, pero Andrei se me queda mirando de una manera extraña. Él no lo comprende, pero sé que su mujer sí. Él no se da cuenta de que como Marcus se acerque un poco más a nuestro paradero, o bien descubrirá mi olor y alertará a toda la guardia de mi resurrección, o bien seré incapaz de controlarme y correré a sus brazos. - Marcus...

Una vez han cogido lo necesario para cubrirse, salimos corriendo tanto como nuestras piernas nos lo permiten. Llegamos a la costa en cuestión de minutos y nos sumergimos en el mar. Eso debería bastar para evitar que encontraran mi aroma. Nuestra intención es nadar hasta Inglaterra y de ahí seguir yendo hacia el norte. Cuanto más al norte, menos peligro de ser descubiertos. Pero antes de partir, me quedo observando cómo los Vulturis aparecen de la nada y se encuentran con un clan de vampiros que al parecer son los acusados. Si ha ido toda la guardia, deben de haber hecho algo muy malo... o puede que posean un don que a Aro le interese mucho coleccionar.

-Esa es la chica. -me susurra Andrei.

Miro a la figura negra que señala con la mirada, y descubro que es mucho más joven de lo normal. Es _muy_ joven, al menos aparentemente, no superará los quince años. Ella es uno de los dones de la colección de mi hermano, una de sus joyas. Me siento mal al darme cuenta de que, guiada por la misma curiosidad que posee mi hermano, quiero ver su don en acción.

-Y ese es su gemelo.

Idéntico a su hermana, diviso otra figura negra junto a la anterior. Él también es una joya, no me extraña que Aro los deseara con tanto fervor en su guardia, aunque sigue pareciéndome bastante enfermizo. Observo con cuidado cómo una niebla casi invisible sale de él y va serpenteando hasta los integrantes del clan acusado. Y entonces, alguien grita. Es un grito horrible, lleno de dolor y de pánico. Una de las vampiras del clan se está retorciéndo en el suelo, aunque no comprendo por qué hasta que me doy cuenta de que es a causa del don de Jane. Al mirarla me doy cuenta de que sonríe, y ruego por que no le haga sufrir más a la pobre mujer, sea lo que sea lo que haya hecho.

Los ojos oscuros y llenos de sed de Chelsea, una Vulturi que entró en la guardia tras mi "muerte", se posan en los míos por un instante. Sabe que estamos observándolo todo, pero no dice nada. No me reconoce, nadie salvo los tres líderes y sus esposas conocen de mi existencia. No obstante, decido que ya es hora de marcharnos. No quiero estar en el momento de la decapitación.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado :) Siento haber tardado más de lo normal.**

**¡Feliz Navidad!**


End file.
